


Hands-On Chemistry Lesson

by youll_never_guess



Category: NileBlue, NileRed
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, F/M, Hardcore, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: You're interning for the chemist behind NileRed when things get heated- without the help of a Bunsen burner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hands-On Chemistry Lesson

You were so excited to be Nile’s new intern, working with him to edit film and develop his YouTube videos. You’d been a huge fan of his work for a while, and his various creative experiments were what initially piqued your interest in Chemistry. Although, it didn’t hurt that you found him wildly attractive. 

But it made you all the more nervous when he sat down with you, to run through the film you’d stayed late to finish piecing together. You two were the last ones left in the lab, and it felt very personal to be sitting so close to go through the video. 

“Here, I think you should add in an animation of the enzyme taking effect-” he broke off as his hand grazed yours as you leaned forwards to type up notes on his comment. You looked at him curiously, surprised that he seemed as nervous to be around you as you were around him.

Testing a theory, you brushed some of his dark, glossy hair out of his eyes. His gaze dropped to yours- the tension in the air felt almost palpable. Your heart fluttered as his eyes dropped to your lips, then met your own for permission. 

Impulsively, you leaned in and brushed your lips against him. The nearly chaste action seemed to unlock something in him; immediately he grasped you by the back of your head and kissed you hard, holding you together. 

His soft lips were surprisingly commanding as he led you into a breathless haze, his skilled tongue dissipating all conscious thought. His teeth tugged at your bottom lip as he pulled back to pause. 

His eyes gleamed lustfully as he observed your reaction. He seemed pleased by your similarly disheveled state. He took control of the situation, and you squeaked as he lifted you, bridal style, and carried you with surprising strength to a smooth black lab counter. 

You hissed as your thighs pressed against the cool surface. Nile chuckled at your reaction, but cut off your scowl with another bruising kiss. This time he ventured further, moving his mouth to kiss a trail down your neck.

Your eyes fluttered as he bit lightly at the delicate flesh just below your jaw, sending streaks of heat to your core. His cool hands played at the bottom edge of your blouse, asking to move beyond a simple make out session.

Impatiently, you lifted the shirt completely off. You appreciated the look of reverence that crossed his face as he took in your baby blue lace bra and supple breasts. His hands traced up your sides, sending shivers down your spine. Finally, he grasped a boob in each hand, and seemed to take a moment to just appreciate the situation. 

You broke his reverie with a kiss, appreciating the added pleasure of his hands gently massaging your tits. Your hands grasped the lapels of his blue jumpsuit as he reached behind you to unhook your bra. 

You gasped as the cool air hit your sensitive nipples. They perked immediately in the cool air, and you gasped as kissed the swollen bud. In return, you began to unbutton his jumpsuit. He cooperated, pulling off the shirt underneath, revealing a lean, muscled chest. 

You ran your hands appreciatively over his abs. Tired of your ogling, he pushed you back until you were lying flat against the counter, legs dangling off the edge. He kissed down your chest, pausing at your jeans to unbutton them and slide them off. 

He licked your matching baby blue underwear, then kissed your hips, your upper thighs, teasing you endlessly. You moaned and writhed under his ministrations, bucking your hips in an effort to get him to just get on with it. 

Finally, he gave in, and tore off your underwear. The cold air kissed your dripping pussy, only stoking the fire burning within. Nile ran his thumb up your cunt, slicking it in your juices before circling your clit.

He softly kissed your lips while his hand took care of you expertly below. Never stopping rhythmically rubbing your clit, he began to stretch you open with his long, steady fingers. Within moments you were moaning into him. You were glad you were already leaning against the table- your body would be collapsing bonelessly from the pleasure in any other position.

Slowly, you became aware of a bulge in his pants, grinding against your shivering legs to relieve some *tension*. Regretfully, you paused his selfless services to sit up halfway and grasp his impossibly hard dick. You pushed his jumpsuit and boxers down enough to let his cock spring up.

Wasting no time, you wrap your legs around him and nudge him closer, so that his dick lines up with you pussy. He runs his cock along your dripping folds, slicking himself up before pushing in. You gasp as he enters. Although not particularly girthy, his impressive length filled you, pressing deeper inside you than you had ever known. 

Beginning slowly, he began to thrust into your tight hole. He quickly gained intensity, and was soon railing you hard, rattling the beakers a few feet over. 

“Nile,” you cried as he began to pound into you. “Oh, God, don’t stop don’t stop,” you babbled as he hit a spot inside that filled you with immeasurable pleasure. He railed you until you felt as though you were breaking, shattering around him. 

The orgasm seared through you intensely, your eyes rolling back so far they ached. The walls of your pussy squeezed him tight, holding him secure as he painted your insides with cum. He groaned as he gave you a few more deep thrusts, before pulling out. 

A drip of cum gathered at your entrance, which you swiped up with a finger and licked, tasting him. You smirked at the awed look on his face, and kissed him open mouthed so that he might taste himself too. 

You pulled away and he flushed darkly, and sheepishly began redressing. “So. I’ll see you tomorrow?” you broke the awkward silence. 

“Yep! Yeah, see you then. I… might need you to stay late again though,” he added with a sly smirk.


End file.
